The Modern Vampires of Whitechapel
by If-Leeches-Ate-Peaches
Summary: Ethan is trying to get over the fact Sarah left and the fact that he almost died. He finds an album of his mother's and delves himself into a world of his own and starts to cope. (The first chapter is based off the album Modern Vampires of the City by Vampire Weekend.)


Ethan Morgan woke up to his phone blaring, alerting him that it was time to awaken. He blinked sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to real life from the dream world he created iln his mind. He looked over at his arm where Jesse had bitten him weeks before; it stung still. He could still feel his teeth lodged in his flesh and Sarah inhaling the venom. His mind lingered on the thought of Sarah. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since the event. He missed her in large amounts. He missed the way she would call he and Benny dorks and fighting demons with her. Ethan missed being next to her and seeing her.

Other changes had happened to him since he almost became a Nosferatu. His senses, including sight, smell, and hearing, had become many times more magnified. While playing one video game or another with Benny once, he could smell the slight drip of adrenaline in his best friend's veins and could hear his pulse elevating. It was truly frightening to be able to sense those subtle changes in the human body. He has also been diagnosed with anæmia, since the vampiric venom did affect some things in his body, here it changed the way his body carried iron through out itself. He became colder easier, his skin was the color of bleached paper, and his brown eyes had flecks of gold shining in them.

He slowly got out of his bed and pulled on a heather-grey shirt and a pair of khaki pants onto his thin, pale body. He was still extremely tired, and slowly and sluggishly walked down the stairs. A high energy song named Unbelievers by a band Ethan didn't like called Vampire Weekend blasted from the radio downstairs and his mother sang along. "Got a little soul, the world is a cold, cold place to be. Wanna little warmth, but who's gonna save a little warmth for me?" "

Mom! Shut that hipster crap off!" He yelled. He was in a irate mood, and had been for months. He sat down at the wooden kitchen table to eat his breakfast; it consisted of toast, butter, and water.

"I will if you stop listening to that dubstep crap. Leave Vampire Weekend alone." Mrs. Morgan said back snappily. "If you actually listen to the lyrics, you might relate to it."

Ethan rolled his eyes. He really didn't care for this band, at all. He thought the lead singer, Ezra something-or-rather, was a preppy douchebag. "I highly doubt it."

"Whatever, Ethan. Get out of your angsty bubble and the world might be a better place." His mother knew he was in a pissy mood, but she could care less. Her son's 'teenage angst' was annoying her, with his brooding in his room and being disrespectful and mean to everyone, including his best friends, Rory and Benny.

"It's time that I should leave for school." He just wanted to get the day over already. He barely wanted to see Benny, and only to ask him a few things. He had fallen silent to most everyone, just standing in his own little world with Benny and Rory all being normal, and not part of his three ring circus he led. He stood up, slipped shoes on quickly and robotically, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him loudly, causing it to reverberate around the house loudly and announce his exit. Ethan looked down to the section of his street in front of his lawn to find Benny waiting for him, with an anxious smile from the driver seat of his grandmother's car, as if he were just waiting for Ethan to lose it.

"Hey, E.!" Benny opened up the door of the automobile to the other boy to greet him, nervously putting his arm around him.

"Good morning, Benny." He answered mechanically back. Ethan wasn't really interested in talking to anyone, but he knew Benny would go into a conniption if he didn't talk.

"So, uhh, how's your classes?" Benny found it awkward to talk to Ethan anymore, seeing as how he just blocked people out. Benny ran a hand through his dark brown hair and hit the blinker light to turn.

"Fine." Ethan's countenance leaked no spare emotion with his words.

"Well, we have chess club today. You excited?" Benny again attempted at conversation, but with no dice.

"I guess." He said again, his words icy and bare of feeling. His brown hair fell in his face, giving him the appearance of sleep. Benny drew in a heavy breath as he turned on the blinker light once again and looked out the window at the school they would spend the next seven hours at.

Ethan's world was a grey haze. Everything he heard went in one ear and out the other. All the noises surrounding him sound like he was underwater, and slowly suffocating to death due to drowning. All the colors surronding him were almost bleached into a either a sun-warped dryness or a macobre black and white. He would walk through the halls, hearing various notes of Benny's voice, but not being able to distinguish words from the noise escaping his mouth. He was always cold anymore, and thusforth, decided to wear dark colors more. His visions came to him less and less when in contact with people, and somedays, he could see himself ripping some people, limb from limb, mentally. Ethan didn't know what was wrong with him, he just wanted it all to stop. He attended chess club, playing and always losing. He heard whispers around him that mentioned how weird he was acting.

After chess club, Benny drove him home. It was silent three-quarters of the way to Ethan's home, but when the boys did speak, they were at eachother's throats.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not talking to anyone, you glare at people you've never met, you're losing chess! You never lose chess unless you really aren't give a fuck!" Benny lashed out towards Ethan, and realized it too late.

"I haven't fucking felt like it! Do you know that the last night we saw Sarah, not only did she change a bit, I fucking did too. I can hear your blood pulsing around your body and I can smell the different hormones being released in it. I'm also fucking anæmic because of Jesse! You know on top of that, I lost one of my best friends, Benny!" He yelled back, significantly louder that Benny. As he was arguing with Benny, he arrived at his home.

Ethan opened and slammed the door, not even bidding Benny good riddance, and ran inside. When Ethan got home his mother was still bouncing around the kitchen, listening to Vampire Weekend and singing, this time to a song called Worship You. "

Hey, Mom, could I borrow that CD?" Ethan asked, waiting from his mother's snappy and sarcastic remark as his answer.

"Sure!" She opened the kitchen's CD player and removed the disc. Ethan did not receive his awaited comment, though. "Here you go, darling." He thanked her, and trotted up the stairs and walked in his room.

Ethan's phone was exploding with messages from Benny, but he didn't remotely want to talk him. He placed the disc, which was entitled Modern Vampires of the City. It started to play, but Ethan skipped to Unbelievers. It began, and he laid back on his dark-sheeted bed, listening to every little sound. He studied the CD's case and sleeve; the sleeve said 'Vampire Weekend' in all caps, with a picture of a foggy New York with the title of it written in black at the top right hand corner. It had a pink floral print on the left edge. The case itself was white with the foggy picture of New York as its cover. Ethan thought it was pretty picture and that it fit the album title.

"I'm not excited, but should I be? Is this the faith that half of the world has planned for me? I know I love you, and you love to see, but what holy water contains a little drop for me?" Ethan was actually enjoying the music. His mother was right, the lyrics were gorgeous. The next song was called Step. His mother always would skip it, she said it was too sad to listen to.

"The gloves are off, the wisdom teeth are out. What you on about? I feel it in my bones, I feel it in my bones. I'm stronger now, I'm ready for the house. Such a modest mouse, I can't do it alone, I can't do it alone."

The harp in the song was his favorite. It sounded perfectly aged and fragile. The song reminded about how he felt with Sarah and he leaving. He started to tear upas he sat they and listened. "Maybe she's gone and I can't resurrect her. The truth is she doesn't need me to protect her. We know the true death, the true way of all flesh. Everyone's dying, but girl you're not old yet."

The lyric struck Ethan hard on top of his head. Sarah was gone and she would most likely never be human again. She was a vampire, she was born to kill other creatures. As he and Benny would sit and age, she would stay young, forever. She didn't need him there, causing her to panic and have constant anxiety. He started to cry at the thought of that. The next song played, named Diane Young. He knew this song, and sang along involuntarily. The door opened, and Benny's head popped in.

"May I come in?" Benny asked, which usually didn't happen. Ethan nodded while singing along. He skipped a few songs to the sixth song on the album. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was uncalled for." Benny apologized to his friend sincerely. He sat down on his bed next to Ethan, wary of the sheets being dirty from the days Ethan just didn't get up and out of bed.

"It's all good. I've just been in a bad mood lately. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Ethan accepted his apology, and pulled Benny on his back. "What are you listening to?" Benny asked him. Ethan had never been into indie music. The two always like electric stuff.

"Hannah Hunt by Vampire Weekend. They're a good band. This song kinda reminds me of the two of us. Because if I can't trust you, them damn it, Benny, there's no future, there's no answer. Though we live on the US dollar, we've got our sense of time." He sang the song to his best friend, who had never heard it before. Ethan looked into Benny's eyes and realized that no matter what romance will come and go, Benny was there for him. He didn't want that to change.

"I told Grandma I'd be over and right back. Bye E." Benny smirked like he usually did and walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Ethan rolled over and fell in to his own world within his mind named sleep.


End file.
